It
by PinkStarz
Summary: Although free of the Juuinshi curse and newly married, Kyou and Tohru are in for the first of their tribulations. Namely... the wedding night. Rated for language and...other things...


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fruits Basket._

A/N: If I don't go to Hell for this one, I'll be shocked._

* * *

_

****

It

It had been ten hours, forty-nine minutes and thirty-eight seconds since they had officially tied the knot. The first hour was nerve wracking, the third was fairly calm, the fifth was annoying (Shigure seemed to have an endless amount of lewd comments to make), the eighth was tiring and here they were close to the eleventh.

They had stopped at the door of the room, Tohru seeming exceedingly nervous and Kyou quite the same way. Neither person's hand reached up to turn the knob, their minds too focused to what was to come next.

"...Ah..."

"...Whatever."

The door was slid open with a bang by the groom while his wife jumped slightly. She gave a pitiful little smile and Kyou could feel his face heat up. Closing his eyes, his shook his head quickly before placing a firm hand on Tohru's back and pushing her inside. As expected, she stumbled slightly while Kyou couldn't help a smile of his own to form.

"So...this is our room..."

"...Yeah..."

Again the pair became frozen, eyes focused unwittingly on the large object that seemed to overpower the room.

The bed.

Two pulses began to race, sweat glands worked overtime and breathing became rapid.

**So...what the hell should I do now? It's not as if I can just...well... C'mon, we just came into the room!**

_Ah...should I say something...? Should I do something?... SHOULD I DO SOMETHING! Maybe Kyou-kun is waiting for me to do something and he's getting angry and... I've completely ruined our wedding...! Ooh... my heaa..._

"Tohru!"

He managed to catch the small girl before she collided with the floor and pulled her up onto her feet. Their eyes met for a moment and remained locked; a few beats later, their faces moved closer together, lips inches apart until a loud ringing broke the mood entirely.

Instantly Tohru flushed and repeatedly apologized for not having turned her cell phone off. She scrambled out of her husband's arms and rushed to her purse, digging through the jumbled content. When she emerged with the phone, she quickly answered it regardless of the ID on the screen.

"...Hello--Oh, I'm fine, we're--No...What? Heh? Okay!" She held the phone out to a brooding Kyou, who had parked himself onto the bed with his arms folded in more than apparent ire. "It's for you!"

"Who the hell is it?" She didn't answer, merely continuing to smile in her absurdly cute, somewhat completely clueless, way. He snatched the phone from her. "What!"

"_Kyon Kyon...!"_ a familiarly annoying voice squealed through the receiver. _"Have you painfully deflowered our little Tohru yet?"_

"IDIOT!" The phone was promptly chucked at the window where upon contact it left a snowflake like dent before shattering into pieces.

**Friggin' perverted bastard, I can't believe he called for _that_ out of all the damn things--**

"Ah...Kyou...!" Tohru looked helplessly from the window to her seething husband and then back again. Although she may have been naive, she knew that Shigure must have made some sort of lewd remark to Kyou. Softly she sat down next to him and rubbed his back, soon afterward placing her head on his shoulder.

Eleven hours, three minutes and thirteen seconds.

"So...what was Shigure asking?" Tohru asked, right when Kyou began to relax. Immediately he stiffened and wearily cast the small woman a horrified side look.

"N-nothing! Nothing...!" With the remark he shifted his shoulder away from her and she nearly fell off the bed.

"Ahh!"

**That bastard...that bastard...! I mean, imagine doing that to Tohru! _Tohru!_**

"B-be more careful!"

"Is there something wrong?"

_It's me, isn't it? I... I'm not good enough for you..._

Her hand nervously reached up and tugged on his shirt's sleeve, seeking his attention. As crazed as he felt, he couldn't ignore her and glanced down at Tohru, their eyes locking instantly. A shiver ran through two bodies and Kyou could feel his hands moving toward her. One gently rested on her waist while the other caressed her arm before gliding upward and cupping her cheek. IN return she closed her eyes, releasing a content sigh and nuzzling against his palm.

How many times had they kissed?

He leaned down; their lips brushed together playfully before he possessed her mouth in a chaste kiss that soon deepened. The hand on her cheek moved back to entangle within her dark tresses and the hand on her waist pulled her closer to him. She make a small sound of surprise when his tongue entered her mouth but responded to him favorably.

Kyou wanted to consume her entirely, his body burning and the fever rendering his mind useless. He broke their kiss and began to devour her soft neck, running his tongue generously over the alabaster skin. In reaction, Tohru tilted her neck upward and clutched tightly onto his shoulders, wondering why she couldn't think of anything except for the shivers jolting through her spine.

"Kyou...Kyou, I forgot... I... I need to take a shower!" She finished her sentence by pushing him off of her and dashing to the washroom, leaving a bewildered Kyou alone, his hands still outstretched as if holding his wife.

He blinked.

**I didn't.**

**_Yes. Yes, you did._**

**...To Tohru.**

**_Last I checked._**

****He began to breathe heavily and clutched onto the white sheets of the bed, his mind reeling.

**Great, white. It's as if they're mocking me...**

He had never kissed Tohru like that. _Never._ Their kisses had always been innocent, chaste-

_**Restricted.**_

Why wasn't there a nearby table for him to bang his head on?

The hiss of the shower broke into his thoughts for a moment and he lifted his head to the closed washroom door. When Tohru came out, what would he do? What would _they_ do? He detracted and retracted his fingers, trying to get a hold of himself. Of course it was required for a newlywed couple to consummate their marriage, but he had never thought of having sex with Tohru. Random female movie stars, yes, but Tohru was a different story entirely. He loved her, of course, but it seemed morally wrong to do something like _that_ to her.

After all, when he had kissed her like _that_ she had...

Well, she had...

...Responded...

...And she had clutched onto his shirt...

...Not to mention those little, sexy whimpers she kept making-

"Gyaaah!"

In frustration he buried his head into his hands and tightly shut his eyes. He couldn't possibly be thinking to... No! Well, unless Tohru was willing...

Shaking his head, he pulled off his socks and shuffled onto the bed. Maybe if he fell asleep, he could forget about the whole thing, perhaps put it off for a couple of weeks, maybe months, if lucky.

The spray of water became muffled at some points and hit the bottom of the tub with loud splats. She was probably running the jet over her pure skin, untouched curves...Come to think of it, her breasts were probably the perfect size; small enough to fit into the palm of his hand--

**What the hell am I thinking?**

**_Maybe how hot she'll look like when she comes out of the shower. Who knows, maybe she'll surprise you with some sexy lingerie._**

****Instantly an image of the pure (former)Honda Tohru wearing a scandalous thin, red satin number popped into his head. Imaginary Tohru was blushing crazily and struggling to pull the ridiculously short dress lower to hide her underwear.

_"Kyou, please be gentle with me..."_ she begged while nervously biting the fingers of her right hand.

"I'm going to Hell."

"What was that?"

To his surprise, Tohru had emerged from the steamy bathroom. Kyou could honestly admit that he was somewhat disappointed to see her in Hello Kitty pajamas that covered nearly every inch of her arms, chest and legs. She was towel drying her hair while she walked up to him, a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing, I was just... thinking. Aloud."

"Oh."

The sound of the clock ticking became all too apparent a few seconds later.

Eleven hours, twenty-eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds.

"Uhm, do you want to..."

"Yeah, I was just going to."

As quickly as Tohru had bolted beforehand, Kyou vanished into the washroom, leaving the bride alone to continue drying her hair.

Tohru was admittedly naive, but that didn't make her a complete idiot. She knew exactly what they were supposed to do but... just _thinking_ about it made her blush madly. After all, Kyou would do _that_ to her, and then she would do _this_ and then they would... they would do... _it._

The towel was soon wrung tightly by her hands.

The wildest fantasy she had ever had that could constitute as sexual was when she had imagined Gackt coming into her room and kissing her lightly on the lips. In fact, she could only last for about ten seconds whenever Kyou kissed her. Tonight, however, had certainly been different. Had she... had she really _enjoyed_ what he had done to her?

Her hand self consciously drifted to her neck and when grazing the small nick marks from his teeth, her eyes widened.

_Oh no, how am I going to hide this?_

If there was a table nearby, she would be banging her head on it.

She couldn't understand it, really. The entire thing seemed wrong on so many levels and just the thought of Kyou seeing her naked... And her seeing _Kyou_ naked! There were many times she had seen him without a shirt but ...

Her ears perked to the sound of rushing water in the bathroom and her face heated again. Kyou probably had a really nice body -after all, he did have nicely toned abdominal muscles. And whenever he held her, she could almost feel his strength surging through her body and-

_Ooh, you want him, Just admit it._

_No! No! I mean, if Kyou wants to then... I guess but... Oh..._

She didn't even know what to do.

The towel continued to be wrung by shaking hands and her breathing shortened. He would probably come out and she would have to walk up to him. They would kiss and then... and then he would probably take his shirt off and then.. would she take off her own shirt? Would he do it?

She began to pace. Maybe it wasn't too late to run away. She could crawl through the window and then run bare feet back to Shigure's house and-

"Tohru, what's--- did you do that?"

Tohru followed Kyou's bug-eyed gaze to her hands where the towel had somehow torn in half. Instantly and expectedly she did what she could best -freak out.

"Oh no! I... I don't know how this happened! I'm so sorry! I--"

A few swift steps by Kyou and a skilled swoop found Tohru silenced by her husband's mouth on hers. With a deep moan from her and a groan from Kyou, they found themselves toppling over... a few inches short from the bed. Severe pain shooting through both of their heads promptly broke the tempestuous mood and they turned their backs to one another, nursing their respective bruises.

"K-Kyou, are you okay?" Tohru managed to ask, wincing slightly and rubbing her jaw.

"Hnn."

**At least neither of us broke our teeth...**

Kyou suddenly became quite fascinated with his toes, therefore missing Tohru's sudden re-captivation by him. He had emerged from the bathroom so suddenly that she hadn't quite the time to drink in his appearance but now that she could, she wished she hadn't. He had decided against wearing a shirt (which was quite understandable considering the blistering hot weather; she was boiling) and had characteristically hung his towel around his neck. A pair of black pajama bottoms hung low from his waist, revealing the green top of what she assumed were boxers and causing her to quickly turn her head away.

"Ah, Kyou, would you like to--"

_--Strip for me--_

"--see a movie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

Tohru quickly crawled to the television and flipped it on.

_"Ooh, yeaaah---"_

_"Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

Quickly Tohru changed the channel but not before hearing Kyou emit something like a hybrid between choking and screaming. She was a bit startled herself from viewing, and hearing, the quite graphic scene.

_Is... is that what it's like? It was like he was... killing her!_

The image of a field and a couple frolicking through it filled the screen with the next channel flip and she smiled for a moment, but then realized that Kyou may not feel the same delight as her. Turning around frantically, she found that he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"...Is this okay?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

**It's better than what was on before...! Jeez, am I supposed to...to do _that_ to Tohru? And she'll be screaming like that!**

He slightly regretted not listening to Shigure's (even Ayame's) perverted advice, and even chucking out one of his dirty novels. If he read it, maybe he would have an idea about what to do without making it traumatic for either of them.

So they sat on the floor, inches from the bed, and began to watch the movie. Tohru marveled at the loving couple, wishing that all love could simply mean holding hands, nuzzling and giving one another meaningful looks. Kyou was bored out of his mind, wondering what the premise of the movie was and why he was watching it.

Then, someone's arm was blown off.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

In a moment, Kyou had jumped into Tohru's arms like a baby koala to his mother, who was too paralyzed from fear to move.

"T-turn it o-off..."

Tohru answered with a helpless whimper. A few more limbs were dismembered from the formally happy couple before Kyou lunged at the screen and slammed his fist down on the power button. He heaved for a few moments, trying to recover from the graphic images while Tohru shivered, wide eyed.

Eleven hours, forty-nine minutes and fifteen seconds.

"I think we should sleep..." Kyou said, running a hand through his damp hair. Tohru managed a weak nod but didn't seem to be moving from her spot on the floor. Following a long drawn out sigh, Kyou leaned down and helped up the mentally scarred woman. She fell lightly against his chest and although she had touched his bare chest before, both of them flinched when her fingers grazed against his nipples.

"Sorry!" she instantly said when he drew back, and she scurried to the bed. Her body automatically inclined to the edge of the bed and her heart began to beat faster when Kyou lowered himself onto his side.

_We're sharing a bed together as husband and wife..._

_...although you didn't even... !_

_Is that okay? What if he hates me for it!_

She wanted to turn around and wrap her arms around him, just breathing in the scent of him and finally slumbering in his arms. And even if... even if they went farther, maybe she didn't care. The thought of his hands all over her, his flesh against her most intimate parts made blood rush to her head and her limbs become weak. But at the same time, it seemed to promise something.

Her mother had told her that when she fell in love with someone, inhibitions would vanish and to become intimate meant that two souls would become connected eternally. Even to her it seemed slightly juvenile but when sensing the physical distance between her and Kyou, she wanted nothing more than to break it.

**She's so distant...**

**_Just jump her! Think of your manhood!_**

**Fuck my manhoo--I mean, son of a bitch! You're screwing with me! I mean, I'm screwing with me! I me--**

But her body was inches away from his. In the darkness he could see the outline of her back and his fingers stretched out to touch her but then drew back.

**_Why not...?_**

****The moment he reached out draw her in she turned around and their eyes met. His fingers fumbled for hers and their bodies moved closer together until their torsos touched. He leaned down right when she inclined her head upward and their lips met in a deep kiss that swelled into an unfulfilled need. Kyou's hands lightly drifted over the buttons of Tohru's pajamas and to his surprise, he found himself popping them open one by one. Gently he opened the top to expose her bare breasts and instantly, Tohru recoiled.

"It's... I...ah..." she stuttered, attempting to cover herself up. One soft caress against her face relaxed her again and Kyou moved to kiss her neck. When his lips strayed further down, Tohru stiffened, unable to realize why he felt the need to kiss her breasts. However, once contact was made with the tender flesh, she gasped and closed her eyes, the seemingly forbidden sensation almost unbearable to her.

Once her breasts had been teased enough, Kyou quickly moved to take off her bottoms, taking the panty along with it. He had had enough of their awkward night and supposed that if they were going to do it, they might as well get it over with before something else happened to break the mood. Tohru was silent as she lay naked before him and taking in a deep breath, he removed his own garments.

Tohru's eyes drifted downward and in a sudden recognition, her eyes widened in an expression of horror and her cheeks flushed.

"Wha... what _is_ that thing?"

**Twelve hours.**


End file.
